


Inner Circle

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is the single mom to twin girls and lets only a select few into her inner circle, will Oliver make the cut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity woke up with a start to the alarm clock going off. Today was a big day for both her and her twin girls. She was starting her job in the IT department of Queen Consolidated and her girls Mila and Madison were starting their first day of second grade at Starling Prep. She rose out of bed with a stretch of her arms and looked back at her bed to her two sleeping girls with their heads on the same pillow. Although they had their own rooms, they always found their way to Felicity’s bed at some point during the early morning hours, before the alarm would go off. They had started this ritual when they were old enough to get out of their beds by themselves. Although Felicity didn’t like the girls getting out of their beds and barging into her room in the wee hours of the morning, she never stopped it. Ever since she found out she was pregnant with them, it had just been the three of them against the world. Mila and Madison had tons of people who loved them and were there for them, but there were few people Felicity let in her inner circle. 

Felicity finally got on with her morning routine and was finishing putting on her lipstick when she heard the giggles of her seven year olds. She smiled to herself as she just stood in the bathroom and listened for a minute. She walked out of the bathroom to find her daughters just talking and giggling while laying in bed. “Alright, munchkins, time to get up. You don’t want to be late for your first day of school.” Madison and Mila looked at one another and groaned, although school wasn’t their favorite thing to do, they both excelled at it. “Fine, but if we have to go to school, I think we should get waffles for breakfast,” said Mila and Madison nodded her head rapidly in agreement. “That sounds like a fair trade, why don’t you two go get dressed, while I pack your lunches and make you your waffles,” Felicity says as she helps the girls get down from the bed. 

Mila and Madison were quiet as they rode in the car on their way to Starling Prep. Felicity tried to not let the silence concern her as they were generally little chatterboxes but she knew that first day jitters were going through all of them. After dropping the twins off and making sure they were both okay with her leaving, she made her way to Queen Consolidated. She had taken several years off from the corporate IT world to make sure she saw as many firsts the twins had as possible. Using her degree from MIT to good use as a personal technology consultant. She wouldn’t have taken the job at Queen Consolidated, but with Mila and Madison being accepted into Starling Prep, she needed the steady and generous income a corporation could give her. She parked her car in the parking garage and made her way to the elevator bay. She was waiting for the elevator when a man on a Ducati came roaring onto the parking garage level she was on and parked the bike in a handicapped space. Felicity just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to waiting on the elevator. She felt the man come to stand behind her and she continued to stare at the elevator doors, praying for them to open. When they didn’t open, she decided to give up and just walk down the stairs, as she didn’t want to be late. 

Felicity got to the Human Resources department just in time and was quickly given a tour of the building and the IT department before she was shown her cubicle. Placing the picture of Mila and Madison along with her coffee mug filled with pens and pencils on her desk, she waited anxiously to be given more instructions. She didn’t have to wait long for her name to be called to go help some executive out with getting his presentation up on the projection screen. Felicity made her way to the elevators and was pleasantly surprised that they arrived and dropped the occupant off on the necessary floor in a timely fashion. She took the time to text Mila and Madison a thinking of you text to their tablets and smiled when she got two smiley faces back in return. She locked her cell phone and placed it in her pants pocket as she made her way to the conference room doors. As she entered, she quickly recognized the man from the parking garage aimlessly pounding the keys on the tablet to try and get his presentation on the screen. Felicity quickly walked over to him, and grabbed his very well muscled arm. “Please don’t do that. It will work if you are gentle and are pushing the correct buttons,” Felicity worked her magic in a matter of seconds and the presentation effortlessly showed up on the screen and Felicity made her exit. Before she got to the elevator, the well muscled man from the parking garage was tapping her on the shoulder. “Thank you, I’m Oliver Queen.” “You are very welcome Mr. Queen.” With that the elevator dinged and Felicity left Oliver Queen as she got on the elevator pushed the button for her floor and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see the picture of Mila and Madison smiling back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver went back in and pulled it together enough to give a presentation to the board. It was now late afternoon and because he didn’t know what buttons the blonde IT woman pushed, he didn’t feel confident in being able to turn off the projector and remove his tablet from the cable properly. He used the phone in the conference room to call down to the IT department and ask for the same woman who rescued him before to come and make sure he disconnected everything properly. He knew it was a lame excuse, but she didn’t even give her name to him and that made her even more mysterious and attractive. Oliver was starting to feel nervous when he heard the sound of high heels on the marble floors, but his nerves and giddiness went away when another woman came into the boardroom. “Um, not to question your skill, but I asked for the same woman from IT who connected the tablet, earlier today.” The IT tech, quickly disconnected the tablet and turned the projector off before she spoke, “I am aware, but that particular tech only works until four thirty.” Oliver was disappointed that he couldn’t finish this mystery in one day, but thought he could ask this other tech some information about her. “Do you know her name, the one who helped me out earlier?” The tech looked up from the table as the projection screen went up into the ceiling and looked at Oliver. “It’s Felicity Smoak.” 

While Oliver was gathering his things to head out for the day on his Ducati parked in the handicapped space, Felicity was busy picking up the twins from school. She was anxious to hear about their first day and see what all they learned. She met them at the front door and was met with the ramblings of two seven year olds, excited to tell her all about their first day. Felicity was trying to pay attention to both the road and her daughters’ conversation when she noticed that she had a missed call and voicemail from Queen Consolidated. She tries to ignore her cell phone as she directs her attention back to the girls’ conversation about their first day and navigating the way home. It isn’t until she is going to bed that she remembers the missed call and voicemail from earlier in the evening. The girls had gone to bed without much hesitation as their first day of school did them in for the night. She pulled up the phone app and listened to the message: Hi Miss Smoak, this is Oliver Queen. I understand that you were the one who helped get my presentation on the projection screen for the board meeting today. I would like to meet with you tomorrow at 9am. To say that Felicity was left speechless would be an understatement. She never thought Oliver Queen would first of all seek out her name, let alone set up a meeting for the next day. Felicity knew this meant one thing, she would be fired for making her boss look incompetent in front of the board. At least she knew that the girls’ tuition was paid for the semester, and hopefully by the time the next payment was due, she would have a new job. She quickly deleted the message and got to work on updating her resume and looking at job openings in Starling City.


	3. Chapter 3

She reached the executive floor fully prepared to fight for her job until she heard the word fired out of Mr. Queen’s mouth. She had to wait until Mr. Queen arrived. He didn’t even have the decency to show up when he was the one to call the meeting. She took the liberty of sitting down in front of Mr. Queen’s desk and stared at the pictures she had taken of the girls the day they moved into the house. She was laughing at the picture of Mila and Madison covered in paint with barely any paint on the wall they were supposed to be painting, when Oliver walked in. When he heard her laughing, he couldn’t help but stop and just listen as her laugh filled his office. “Ms. Smoak.” His words made her jump and he saw her lean down and put her phone back into her bag. Felicity rose out of the chair she was sitting in and turned around to meet Oliver’s intimidating presence. “Mr. Queen, first of all for those of the elite who think that parking their bike in a handicap space is their God given right, I assure it is not and since I did my job and your presentation was finally able to be projected for the entire board to see, I don’t see why I am being fired, let alone why you show up late to a meeting you called.”

Oliver was left speechless, her parking comment made him smirk because, he didn’t realize that it was her who was waiting for the elevator with him on that fateful day. When she declared that she knew she was getting fired, he wanted to stop her, but when he realized he couldn’t he just let her finish. “First of all Miss Smoak, I would generally not park in a handicap spot but because I was already late for the proposal meeting I didn’t see any harm in it. I fully intended on having someone move my bike, but I completely forgot about it, when I couldn’t get the presentation up for the board. Also, you are not getting fired, I’m sorry that I am late, there was a bit of an emergency this morning and I called you up here for this meeting to thank you for saving my butt, and to ask you a question.” 

Felicity’s head lowered as he negated everything she had been thinking for the past seven hours. She was frustrated that she called out her boss, and her babbling had once again got her in trouble. She brought herself out of her silent punishment, “You are welcome again Mr. Queen.” “Please call me Oliver, I don’t want to be confused with my father.” “I doubt anyone could do that.” Felicity remarked and realized she had said it loud enough for Oliver to hear her. He just smiled at her, and figured he should go ahead with his question. “How would you like to be the IT tech in charge of the executive floor?” Oliver’s question shocked her, but she quickly composed herself. “So basically, I would be the IT tech at any of the executives beck and call whenever they had a problem?” Oliver was stunned that she came back with such a retort. “Not what I had in mind, I was intending for you to fix computer problems, make sure the presentations were presented on the screen during meetings, and….”, but Oliver didn’t get to finish, Felicity’s phone went off. She rushed to her bag and took out her phone, quickly glancing at the screen, to see that it was the girls’ school. “Yes this is she. Okay, I will be right there. I’m sorry Oliver, but I have to go an emergency has come up and I am going to be out for the rest of the day. I guess someone else will have to be your IT tech.” Oliver watched as Felicity rushed out of his office and to the elevators. She rushed into Starling Prep to find Madison lying on the cot in the nurse’s office. The nurse explained that Madison was having some stomach pains, and it would be a good idea for Madison to get checked out, just to make sure her appendix was okay. Felicity carried Madison to the back seat of her car and ran back in to get Mila, praying that she got Madison in time and it wasn’t her appendix.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, it wasn’t Madison’s appendix; it was a minor case of dehydration. Although the girls were good at making sure they stayed hydrated, they sometimes forgot to get a drink after recess. Because Felicity was called away early in the day yesterday, she felt obligated to come in early to get caught up on the work she missed. Because the girls’ school had a teacher in service day, the girls would be hanging out with Felicity at work. She had told her supervisor and a few people she had become close with about the twins but not everyone knew. Madison and Mila had brought blankets and pillows in with them, so they could get some extra sleep in Felicity’s office. Felicity closed her door slightly so that the noise of her co-workers coming into work wouldn’t disturb the girls. She heard a knock on her door and she got up to let the person enter, not knowing the person on the other side of the door was Oliver. 

Oliver had been concerned about the reasoning behind Felicity’s quick departure from work yesterday, so much so, that he kept thinking as to what could have caused it. When he got to work today, he wanted to try his luck and see if Felicity was in. Oliver saw that her door was ajar, so he knocked, hearing Felicity’s heels on the floor as she walked towards the door, Oliver couldn’t help the funny feeling he got in his stomach. When he saw Felicity open the door, he couldn’t help but smile.

To say that Felicity was surprised at who was standing at her office door, this early in the morning, would be an understatement. She slowly looked back at the girls to make sure they were still sleeping and quietly stepped outside her office and closed the door. “What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?” Felicity wanted to get this conversation over as soon as possible, she knew the girls would be up any minute. “I was just coming to make sure you were okay, you left yesterday in a hurry.” Oliver’s smile was still on his face. He found it odd that she didn’t want him in her office, because hello, he was her boss, but he didn’t want to press an issue that wasn’t worth a fight. “I’m fine, now if you will excuse me.” Felicity went to turn and head back in her office when Oliver grabbed her wrist. She turned around yanking her wrist out of Oliver’s grasp. “I was wondering if you thought anymore about my offer. Having your expertise on the executive floor would be a huge asset to the company.” Felicity just stared at him, thinking that she made her point pretty clear yesterday about not wanting the position. “No, I haven’t had time to think about it as not only was it the last thing on my mind, but if I remember correctly, I turned it down.” Felicity then heard her office door open and saw Mila come out rubbing her eyes. “Mommy, I’m hungry.” Felicity’s heart sank into her stomach as Oliver looked from Mila to Felicity and back again. She didn’t want any of the executives, much less the up and coming CEO, she was a single mom, much less of twins. 

Oliver bent down to Mila’s level and smiled “What’s your name?” Mila looked from Oliver to her mom and Felicity nodded for Mila to answer Oliver. “It’s Mila.” “It is very nice to meet you, Mila, I’m Oliver.” Felicity knelt down to Mila’s level and looked her in the eye, “there is yogurt and granola in the cooler.” Mila turned back into the office and you could hear the sounds of her getting Madison up. Felicity didn’t know what to say to Oliver, so she just turned around to him smiled and went back into her office. Oliver stood there not knowing what to do exactly. He could barge in and continue to get to know Felicity and her gorgeous daughter Mila or he could back away and let Felicity be. He chose the former. Taking a deep breath, Oliver walked into Felicity’s office and saw her smiling while brushing Madison’s hair while Mila got the things out of the cooler. He stopped dead in his tracks looked down and blinked a few times, scared that he was cross eyed and there was only one daughter. When he looked up again, he knew he wasn’t just seeing things. Felicity had two daughters, twins actually and they were just as beautiful as their mother. “Mommy, I think my hair is brushed good now.” Madison’s hair was being brushed in the same spot by Felicity as she hoped Oliver would leave, and never come back. Mila had stopped getting things out of the cooler, and just watched as Oliver stared at them. Felicity let Madison climb off of her lap and finished prepping breakfast and when the twins were finally settled eating, she went over to Oliver, who was just standing there watching them. 

Oliver was shocked, he knew they weren’t his daughters but from the moment he saw Mila, he knew he wanted them to be with Felicity as his wife. Felicity was the person for him, he knew that when she touched his arm and scolded him for almost punching the tablet. Seeing that Felicity came with twins, was not an issue for him, though he thought it should be Oliver had no problem with wanting to be their dad. “Could I talk to you outside, now?” Felicity’s tone was stern and Oliver knew that if he didn’t come with her, Felicity could very well leave Queen Consolidated, Starling City, and him behind.


	5. Chapter 5

“I understand what this might look like Mr. Queen, but those two girls in there are the only family I have around here and I already cleared it with my supervisor to have the girls come with me to work when either one or both of them are sick or they are off school. If this is going to be a problem, I will turn in my letter of resignation at the end of the day.” Felicity finally stopped and took a breath. Oliver was watching her with complete adoration. “Only your first week and you have already thought your were getting fired or needing to resign, we will have to work on your jumping to conclusions, Ms. Smoak.” Felicity took a sigh of relief and she worked to stay as calm as possible. “Thank you for allowing me to keep my job, but in the future, I would like you to make yourself scarce when my children are around. It is not that I don’t trust you or are concerned for their safety, I just don’t want other employees to get any ideas.” Oliver was crushed by Felicity’s words, but he quickly put on his mask and nodded in understanding. “I understand Felicity, but I don’t care what the employees say and if they do say anything, please let me know. I would very much like to take your daughters on a tour of the building. “YES!!” Mila and Madison were listening intently behind Felicity, they had quickly finished their breakfast, eager to see what their mom and who Mila told Madison was Oliver, were talking about. “Mila,” Oliver stared down at the twins trying to tell them apart, “nope, I’m Madison.” “Well Madison, it is nice to meet you. How about you and Mila come with me and we allow your mom to get some work done.” Oliver looked at Felicity with his playboy smile and knew with her twins begging her to, she wouldn’t be able to say no. Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head yes, the twins jumped in excitement. As they hurried to put their shoes on, Felicity turned back to Oliver, “If anything happens to them, I will make you a registered sex offender in all fifty states and Canada. Do I make my self clear, Oliver.” He smiled; she had finally called him Oliver, “Crystal.” 

As the girls came back to the door of Felicity’s office ready to go, Felicity took a deep breath, hoping that allowing Oliver to take the girls on a tour would fill his curiosity enough to leave her and the twins alone. “Alright, you may go with Oliver, but I want you to listen to him, just like you would listen to me.” “Okay Mommy.” Each girl took one of Oliver’s hands and pulled him out of the IT department. Felicity went back into her office to begin the search she was hoping to do while the twins were still sleeping. She was searching for information about their father. She wanted to make sure that he had actually died in the mob war and wasn’t hiding in the shadows, waiting to come back into her life and now, Madison and Mila.

She finished her daily work quickly and got on with her search. She was so focused on her work that when Madison and Mila came back with Oliver from the tour, she noticed it was time for her lunch break. “Hi Mommy!!” The girls came behind her desk to grab her arms into a hug. “Did you guys have fun on your tour?” She looked at Mila and Madison with excitement on her face as she saw how much fun the girls had with Oliver. “They were on their best behavior.” Oliver said standing on the other side of her desk, “but I have to still show them the cafeteria, and we were wondering if you could join us for lunch.” Oliver smiled at her hoping that he could continue to get to know Felicity, Mila, and Madison. “Well, it is time for my lunch break, let me just close this.” Felicity reached her mouse and quickly decreased the window. “Mommy, who is Trevor Kennedy?” Madison asked with innocence in her voice. Felicity cursed herself for not closing the window sooner, but she just looked down at her girls and smiled at Madison, “someone I knew a long time ago.” Oliver knew there was more to that story and knew that this was not the time to ask Felicity about this. He thought Trevor could be the twins’ father, but why would a man just leave his children? Trevor was either dead or in prison, those were the only two explanations Oliver could come up with for someone leaving Felicity and those amazing girls who already won over his heart. 

Felicity rose from her desk chair and held out her hands for the girls to take, Madison gladly took her mom’s hand, but Mila ran over and grabbed Oliver’s hand. Oliver looked down at Mila and saw they were on the same page. Mila wanted Oliver as her daddy and she knew that Felicity and Oliver would be good together. She just had to help Oliver convince Felicity of that. Madison worried that Oliver would take her and Mila’s place in Felicity’s life and if Felicity and Oliver were to get married and have more kids, Felicity would love those kids more than Mila and Madison. Madison was always the cautious one. Madison had to come up with a plan to get Oliver out of their lives for good. As they were sitting down to eat in the cafeteria, Madison became very aware of the multitude of stares they were receiving. She figured it was because Oliver had an office so high up in the building that his workers were stunned to see him eat lunch with her mom and them. “Why are all these people staring?” Madison had asked more so to Oliver than Felicity, but Madison noticed her mom start to look around and as she did so, people looked away quickly, as if fearing they would be caught. Madison knew that Felicity didn’t like everyone under the sun knowing about them, and this would hopefully be the best way to show her mom that being with Oliver would cause nothing but unwanted attention. Oliver looked around, and found that people were in fact staring, he saw Felicity crouch down in her seat some, trying to hide. He turned to Madison, “because I don’t usually eat down here and when I do it is with big burly men and not three gorgeous ladies.” He gave Madison a wink and Madison gave him a small smile back. Although the Queen charm seemed to be working on Mila, Madison would be a tough nut to crack, but he knew being a part of their lives permanently. “Hey Madison, would you like to go get some ice cream with me?” Oliver asked. He noticed that she had finished her lunch and was quietly sitting playing on her tablet. Madison looked at Felicity with a wary expression on her face and she didn’t know what to say. “Madison, why don’t you go with Oliver to get some ice cream, I need to tell mommy something.” Mila knew Madison and Mila didn’t want Madison to come in the way of Oliver being their daddy, so Mila played on Madison’s trusting nature and with a quick nod from Felicity, telling her it was okay to go with Oliver, Madison got up from her seat and came around to take Oliver’s hand, heading off to get ice cream. “So, Mila Anne, what exactly was so important that you passed up ice cream for?” Felicity knew Mila, better than Mila knew herself sometimes and when Mila made that comment to Madison about wanting to talk to Felicity alone, Felicity knew she had something up her sleeve. “Well, I was wondering if we could invite Oliver over for dinner sometime this weekend?”


	6. Chapter 6

Before Felicity could answer Mila’s question, Madison and Oliver were coming back with the biggest bowl of Blue Moon ice cream, Felicity had ever seen. Madison sat down next to Felicity and smiled brightly at her. “Did you leave any ice cream in the carton?” Felicity asked Oliver with her mother glare firmly planted on her face. “Yes, we did, but we wanted to make sure there was enough ice cream for the four of us.” He held up three other spoons and Mila quickly grabbed one and joined Madison in eating the ice cream. Felicity laughed and grabbed a spoon from Oliver and joined her daughters. “So, Oliver we were wondering if you could come over for dinner on Saturday?,” the question was out of Mila’s mouth faster than any of Felicity’s babbles. Felicity started coughing, caught completely off guard by Mila asking Oliver outright, before getting her mom’s answer. Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled, “Mila it is up to your mom, I would love to come over for dinner, but that is up to her.” “Please mom!” Madison said, shocking both Oliver and Felicity and her excitement. “As long as you two help make dinner, Oliver can come over for it.” Felicity smiled at her girls who worked on the ice cream diligently. 

Oliver led Felicity and the twins out of the cafeteria and back to Felicity’s office. When the girls were back in the office busy playing, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s elbow. “I don’t have to come over for dinner if you don’t want me to, I can make up some excuse as to why I can’t make it.” Felicity frowned at him, “Oliver as much as you think I don’t want you there, disappointing those two girls in there would be too much for me to bear, you will come to dinner on Saturday and you will enjoy yourself.” Oliver’s mouth went into a smile, “What time would you like me there?” “We usually eat dinner around five thirty.” Oliver put it in his phone, and put his phone back into his suit pocket. “Girls, come say goodbye to Oliver, he has to get back to work.” Mila and Madison came running out of her office and were hugging Oliver’s legs making it difficult for him to stand. Oliver bent down and gave each girl a hug and gave Felicity a smile before he left to head back to his office. 

When Oliver reached his office, as hard as he tried to focus on his work, he couldn’t. The name Trevor Stevens kept circling around in his head like a hamster on a wheel. He reached for his phone and called John Diggle, his former bodyguard and now dearest friend. John had created a private investigation firm around the same time that Oliver became CEO of Queen Consolidated. Although John was still Oliver’s head of security, he was becoming one of the top private investigation companies in Starling. “Oliver, what can I do for you?” John picked up the phone. Oliver just smiled, “I need you to look into someone for me, make sure that they are really out of the picture.” John smiled, he had heard from Oliver, about the gorgeous blonde IT girl who yelled at him for punching the tablet and knew that this was going to be someone from her past. “Why would I want to do that Oliver?” John playing dumb was not lost on Oliver, but he decided to play along. “Because the safety of a friend of mine and her two daughters hang in the balance.” John was silent on his end of the phone, “I will see what I can find and meet you at the end of the day. What is the name?”


	7. NOTE

Hi Everyone,  
I am working on the next chapter of this story. Real life has been hectic and crazy. Trying to pack up my life and move three hours away is keeping me away. I am hoping to start updating me regularly once I get settled in my new city. Thanks for the support


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver got out of his car and had stared at the front door of Felicity’s house for a good five minutes before he got the courage to walk up the walkway to ring the bell. He was holding a bouquet of flowers for Felicity and had gotten a teddy bear made from Build-A-Bear for the girls. He had to have Thea help him with that part, but seeing the change in her brother made Thea want to do anything to keep the changes he had made. He climbed up the steps to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the bell. The door swung open not two seconds after he had rung the bell. Standing there were both Mila and Madison smiling widely at the fact he actually came. “We saw you pull up and stare at the house, so when the doorbell rang we already knew who it was.” Madison was so proud of herself and Mila couldn’t help but smile. Mila took Oliver’s forearm and pulled with all her might for him to enter the house. “Don’t be nervous Oliver, mommy’s cooking won’t kill you.” “MILA!!!,” Felicity scolded as she came from the kitchen to the front door. She took a deep breath and smiled up at Oliver. “These are for you,” Oliver said handing her the flowers. “Thank you,” she said as she brought the flowers to her nose. “I am going to put these in some water, make yourself at home.” Felicity headed back to the kitchen. Mila watched until her mother had turned the corner and she could hear the water running. “Oliver I couldn’t help but notice that there are two Build-A-Bear boxes at your feet, could those possibly be for us?” Oliver had to laugh at Mila’s directness. “Let’s wait until after dinner and we will see, okay?,” Oliver leaned down and played with both Mila and Madison’s hair. “Fine,” the twins said at the same time. 

They dragged Oliver back to the kitchen and Oliver allowed himself to take in the sounds of the happy family he wanted to make his. Felicity was working around the kitchen with such an ease and both Mila and Madison were eagerly awaiting to see if their mom needed their help. While Mila helped Felicity, Madison came and sat by Oliver on a stool which sat at the island. She sat there watching Oliver, watch Felicity. Madison smiled to herself and she was glad that Oliver seemed happy just watching her mom walk around the kitchen cooking and talking with Mila about finishing dinner. “All right, dinner is ready.” Felicity turned around for the first time since welcoming Oliver at the door, hoping the flush on her face would be thought of as her working on the stove and not because she was enjoying the contented silence she felt throughout the kitchen as both Oliver and Madison watched her and Mila finish dinner. Oliver got up from his place at the island and helped Madison down from her stool before going over and helping Felicity with the bakeware. They allowed themselves to stare at each other for a moment, hearing the twins giggle at them from the table, before turning towards the table. 

They were making simple dinner conversation and there was definite flirting going on between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity noticed that Mila and Madison were furiously eating their dinner. It was odd for them to be so motivated to be eating their dinner. “Um girls, do you want to tell me why you are so excited about finishing your dinner.,” Felicity said as she was coming back to the table with more water in the pitcher. Madison and Mila looked at one another and Madison pushed Mila with her expression to be the one who spoke up. “Well there is something in front of the front door that Oliver said we could have after dinner.” Oliver looked at her and smiled, “I do believe I said we would see after dinner Mila.” Mila wasn’t too pleased that Oliver had corrected her, but it was hard to stay mad at him when the possibility of getting what was in the Build A Bear boxes was starting to become a reality. What the girls didn’t know was that Oliver had went down to Felicity’s office later in the week to ask if it was okay if he brought them something. Although she wasn’t thrilled with the idea, she relented and saw that Oliver was making a genuine effort to get to know the girls. Felicity knew that he had gotten the girls the teddy bears, because after he was done picking them out he sent her a picture message asking if the girls would like them. For two agonizing minutes, Oliver paced outside the store, waiting to see if he would need to exchange them for something else. When Felicity’s text was received, Oliver was so scared out of his skin, he nearly dropped his phone. “Why don’t you girls go and open your presents.,” Oliver leaned down and smiled at the girls. Their eyes lit up and he heard the thunderous sound of two girls running their fastest to get to their presents. Oliver and Felicity had followed behind them and were watching with excitement at how the girls furiously opened them. They both squealed with delight at their own individual teddy bear. Felicity was on the verge of tears as she was watching her girls look and love on their teddy bears. “Thank you Oliver, they haven’t been this excited in a while.” Felicity leaned into Oliver. “You are more than welcome, watching them be this excited is all the thanks I need.” Oliver said smiling at her. The girls got up and bombarded Oliver with leg hugs that he didn’t want to end. As the girls were hugging Oliver, the doorbell rang. Felicity went to answer it smiling back at Oliver and the girls. She opened the door to someone she thought she would never see. With Felicity’s reaction to who was at the door, Oliver put the girls behind his large frame and moved towards the door, eager to put Felicity behind him as well. He moved Felicity behind him and looked back at her for any hint as to who the person at the door was. When he didn’t get one, he turned to the person at the door and came face to face to someone who was the same age as his father and that confused him more than anything.


End file.
